Football Time
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: The Brotherhood try to join Bayville's football team. My first Evo fic so please R


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of their characters.

Football Time

By Race Baj

  
  


"All right men!" the Football coach ordered his team. For today's practice-" The coach was cut off as four men trudge onto the field. Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Toad stood in front of the coach with jerseys on (that Pietro had made) that had the Brother Hood written on the front, and on the back had their names. "What are you supposed to be?" The coach said, a large grin across his face. 

"We're the newest members to this screwed up football team." Lance responded.

"You!" Duncan laughed. "You losers think you could be on this team." The rest of the team erupted in a burst of laughter. When the football team stopped, they found the brotherhood was gone. "They ran away!" Duncan mocked, but just then the lights went dim (don't ask me how that happens in an outdoor stadium) and a spotlight shone on a curtain type thing with the letter B on it.

"Introducing, for the brotherhood, the QB, everyone's favourite rock tumbler, Lance Alvers!" Pietro's voice roared over a loud speaker. Lance ran out onto the field and bowed "And the Linebacker, the unmovable, unshakable, unbeatable, Fred Dukes!" Fred ran out and gave Lance a high five. "And the Running Back Bayville's very own stink bomb. The man with the foot-long tongue and the iron stomach. Todd Tolansky!" Toad hopped out and went to give Lance and Fred high fives but they backed away and held their noses closed in fear. And finally the silver haired speedster, champion of the world, the lovable, wonderful, amazing, terrific, perfect-"

"Get on with it!" Lance demanded.

"Oh Right, the receiver, Pietro!" Pietro ran out at a slow speed and came up and high fived Lance, Fred, and Toad, then wiped the slime off his hand.

"What a wonderful show boys," The coach said sarcastically "but that doesn't impress me, you want to join the team, you have to go through rigorous training!"

"Ugh, what if we just waxed your star players in a game?" Lance asked.

"Ok boys, why don't you go up against the best high school team in the league, and if you beat them you can be on the team." The coach laughed.

"Fine by me." Lance replied, and the others nodded. The coaches laugh turned to a look of surprise.

"You're going to go through with it?" He asked surprised.

"Course, it shouldn't be too hard." Pietro replied.

"Uh... ok." The coach said still not understanding how they could be so cocky.

  
  


After some brief explanations of the rules the brotherhood members line up at one end of the field ready to receive the kick. The kicker gets ready and Lance causes a tremor just as he kicks so that he falls and the kick doesn't go very far. Quicksilver runs up to catch it and waits for the other to catch up The other team heads for them and Quicksilver steps behind blob. The jocks literally bounce off Blob. Lance ducks and a player flips over his head. Toad insulted one of the players who is know chasing him down the field. Quicksilver runs from behind blob a steps out of the way as a defence man dives at him so that the player misses him. He dodges a couple more and then steps into the end-zone and dances. The coach looks on in disbelief. They then go for a two point conversion and Lance hands the ball to Fred who just walks in with almost all the other team trying to force him down.

  
  


The Brotherhood are standing while the other team is at the other end of the field. Fred is in font of the ball, a very nervous looking Toad is holding the ball.

"Now... not to hard Freddy." Toad said nervously. Toad spotted a fly and his tongue snapped out and was about to grab the fly, but Fred kicked the ball. The ball hit Toads tongue and it wraps around the ball. Toad flew through the air trying to scream and finally lets go in mid air. Toad flew through the air like a rocket and hit a group of players straight on, knocking most of them over. Quicksilver almost on cue ran across the field, the football bounced off the goal post and lands in a very confused Duncan's hands. Duncan blinked a couple times then realized Pietro is right in front of him. Pietro grabbed the football and moved out of the way to trip Duncan, who lunged at him. Pietro then steps in the end-zone and does another victory dance. They line up again for the extra point and Fred effortlessly kicks it in.

  
  


Same setting as before, with the brotherhood at one end. Toad is keeping his mouth closed tight and holding his eyes shut. Fred kicked the ball and it landed in one of the other team's hands. The foot ball player then runs halfway down the field before Fred steps in front of him and fear enters the jock's eyes. He started to run away from Fred and he runs all the way back to his own end-zone until he backs up to the goal post. Fred picks him up, and throws him, much like you would a football, and the jock lands around the spot Fred started chasing him.

  
  


This time the teams are lined up against each other and a player huts the ball to Duncan. Fred pushes the player aside and grabs Duncan. He rolls him up into a ball and rolls him across the field. He ends up near his own end and Pietro steps on him and holds his hands in the air.

  
  


The Teams get lined up again and as a football player huts the ball to Duncan, Toad's tongue grabs it and he leaps over some Football players and hops to the end-zone and starts dancing. Fred then kicks the extra point again. The Score is now 22-0.

  
  


Fred gets ready to kick the ball, this time Lance is holding the ball. Fred kicks the ball, and Lances fingers and the ball ends up in a Football Players hand. In the distraction of the Brotherhood laughing at Lance who is holding his fingers in pain. The football players all seem to pass buy but the Fred gabs the football player with the ball by the shirt, grabs the football, and tosses him aside. All the other players start jumping on him and because Lance was getting angry because of the pain he accidental starts a quake that trips Fred. The football players (all oblivious to what had happened) let out a cheer thinking they had knocked him over. 

  
  


This time they are lined up very close to the brotherhood's end-zone. Fred huts the ball to Lance and then holds out his arms while the other members stand behind him, protected from the football players who Fred was tossing around like they were nothing. Lance backed up and threw the football to a place with no one standing there, but surprise, surprise Pietro arrives there in time to catch it. He then runs to the end-zone and starts dancing. Getting bored Fred decides not to take the extra point.

  
  


Lance with bandages around his fingers holds the ball up, Fred begins to run towards it when Lance jumps back. The ball doesn't go too far but what to they care. All four brotherhood slowly trudge, sort of annoyed, over to the football players approaching. Toad ducks and uses his legs to spring one of them into the air and send him flying out of bounds. Fred throws one of the players into three others. Lance trips the one with the ball and it flies out of his hands to be picked up by Pietro who just sits down. A jock walks up to him and looks down and shrugs then tackles Pietro.

  
  


The two teams are lined up again and Fred huts the ball to Lance. He steps back and Is about to throw it when Toad grabs it from his hand. Toad leaps on top of a football players head and then is high in the air.

"Yo all, I'm air Tolansky!" He shouted... just before the football player gabbed his leg and yanked him to the ground.

  
  


The jocks are in a huddle talking

"I know things look bad... ok hopeless, but we have to do our best!" One shouted, then the rest groaned.

  
  


The brotherhood are in a huddle talking.

"So I put slime in his wallet, man you should have seen Summers' face!" Toad said to which the rest broke out in laughter.

  
  


The teams are lined up. Fred huts the ball to Lance who throws it to a incoming defence man. He is very surprised and stands there, Lance motions to let him pass. Toad meanwhile spit as much slime as he could onto the ground, so when the player runs he slips and the ball goes the air Toad jumps and catches the ball, then throws it to Lance. Lance gets it and throws it past the defence men to nowhere, but Pietro arrives in time to catch it and runs to the end-zone.

  
  


"That's enough!" The coach said coming onto the field. "No question about it you four are on the team."

"No way." Pietro replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, these guys are no good, why would we want to play on a team with wusses like that?" Lance added as the four walked away, while very injured football players, and their coach looked on in disbelief.


End file.
